Solid polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) type electrochemical fuel cells are well known. Generally, PEM fuel cells comprise a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and diffusion backing structure interposed between electrically conductive graphite current collector plates. In operation, multiple individual cells are arranged to form a fuel cell stack. When the individual cells are arranged in series to form a fuel cell stack, the current collector plates are referred to as bipolar collector plates. The collector plates perform multiple functions, including: (1) providing structural support; (2) providing electrical connection between cells; (3) directing fuel and oxidant reactants and/or coolant to individual cells; (4) distributing reactant streams and/or coolant within individual cells; (5) removing byproduct from individual cells; and (6) separating fuel and oxidant gas streams between electrically connected cells, In addition to being electrically conductive, collector plates must have good mechanical strength, high thermal stability, high resistance to degradation caused by chemical attack and/or hydrolysis, and low permeability to hydrogen gas.
Typically, collector plates have intricate patterns formed on their major surfaces. For instance, integral channels may be provided for directing fuel, oxidant and/or byproduct through the fuel cell. Historically, graphite structures have been machined to a desired configuration from graphite composite blanks. Due in part to the expense and time consuming nature of machining, more recent efforts in the fuel cell manufacturing industry have focused on the development of compositions and methods for producing net shape molded fuel cell structures, such as bipolar collector plates, using compression molding and injection molding techniques. These efforts, which have had limited success, have concentrated primarily on molding compositions incorporating fluoropolymer binder materials. For example, bipolar collector plates molded from thermoplastic fluoropolymers, such as vinylidene fluoride, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,374, 4,214,969, and 4,988,583.
Compared to other polymeric materials, fluoropolymers have relatively high viscosities. Significantly, the relatively high viscosity associated with fluoropolymers limits their effectiveness as binder materials in molding and coating compositions.
In an effort to maximize the electrical conductivity of current collector plates for fuel cells, it is desirable to maximize electrically-conductive filler loading levels. Generally, as the percentage of filler particles in a given polymer composition is increased, there is a corresponding increase in the viscosity of the composition. Consequently, regardless of the polymer binder material chosen, the addition of electrically conductive filler must be limited to ensure some minimum degree of flow during processing. Such viscosity limitations are particularly pronounced in injection molding applications, where the viscosity of the polymer composition must be maintained at a low enough level to allow the composition to travel through intricate mold features such as channels and gates. In the case of fluoropolymer compositions, the high initial viscosity level associated with the fluoropolymer binder restricts the quantity of filler that can be loaded into the binder prior to processing. Consequently, the electrical conductivity of fuel cell collector plates fabricated using fluoropolymer binders is correspondingly limited.
For these and other reasons, there is a well-established need for improved compositions and methods for processing highly conductive composite structures for electronic, thermoelectric and electrochemical device applications.